A Haunted Weekend
by Be Obscene
Summary: Alice and Jessica vie to be in a snobby sorority but they must spend a long weekend in a haunted mansion. Will they survive the weekend and each other? Alice/Jessica femslash. Some sexual content and swearing! Be warned. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been meaning to post for a while. I hope you like it. There will be some sexual situations and dirty talk. This chapter will have a lot of inappropriate language. M for a reason. Alice/Jessica story, not many of those around and it's a sorority story. Please review!**

WHACK!

The paddle struck her once again, harder this time, Jessica knew she had to endure it for another four rounds. "Hpmh!", the sound she made in pain.

"What, you can't take it, bitch? Have you had enough?", the tall blonde girl in a pink tank top holding a large paddle with Greek symbols taunted.

"No!", Jessica shouted.

"No, what?"

"No, ma'am!"

"What about you?", the girl looked over at poor Alice, she was bent over a stool with her bare ass in the air, once pale and now bright red from the continuous paddling.

Alice whimpered, "I'm fine, Ma'am!"

"Good, you're doing much better than your friend over here!", she spanked Jessica Stanley once more with that thing. She was a legacy, she shouldn't have to put up with this as much as the other pledges. Her mother Victoria Stanley was a very popular girl on campus, outgoing, beautiful, it didn't hurt that she was rich either. Some people thought she was the spitting image of her mother and yet she was subjected to such cruelty as the Omega's hazing for the new year.

Alice was finally finished and she was allowed to pull her pants up, Jessica wasn't so lucky. "Sorry, tramp, you have another ten to go."

"Do you have any idea who I am?", Jessica scoffed.

"Bitch it doesn't matter if you're Jessica Simpson, you're getting hazed, princess."

Alice was concerned for her but was too afraid to say anything to the dominating blonde, "I'll meet you in the living room, Jessica."

"Your friend has a better attitude than you do about this."

Alice Cullen wasn't Jessica's friend, never had been but Alice acted like she was, she was just this weird happy girl she knew through grade school. Sure, she was pretty, she had short dark hair, nice skin and a great ass but Jessica never thought of her as Omega material. She still couldn't figure out why she was here doing this, she was the last person she expected to be here, she was a friendly, cheerful person, these girls would tear her apart.

Alice's mother Esme would never let her youngest daughter join a sorority, she was strict as hell. They also weren't rich which would have helped, not poor just middle class which Jessica turned her nose up at, just like her mother would.

After her ass took another ten whacks she was allowed to pull her pants up and just as she was about to head to the living room she was tripped by another sorority sister landing hard on the marble floor. The girls laughed, calling her, "Loser", "Skank", and "Little Slut." She was a short girl but she more than made up for that with her big mouth.

Alice was saving a seat for her on the love seat in the living room, she didn't have much choice. All of the pledges were no doubt trying to avoid sitting down but they were instructed to on the hard cushions. "Listen up, sluts! We only have two openings and we have one final thing for Hell week!"

The girls were relieved, "You think it's going to be a cake walk? Think again!" One of the girls turned on a projector next to Alice and an image of what looked like a haunted house out of a movie appeared on the white wall. "For this long weekend you'll be staying at the Whorehouse estate!"

The pledges were not amused, everyone knew to stay way from the Whorehouse. "Is it really haunted like everyone says?" asked Alice innocently.

The blonde girl in the pink tank top that the Omega's thought fit to be president was offended, "Excuse me, did I give you permission to speak?!" Alice didn't say another word, she looked down at the floor. "But yes, it is. Old Madame Winters still haunts the grounds. For those of you who don't know, the old crow got around and all of her husbands died under mysterious circumstances", she used air quotes to get her point across, "Her last husband got to her before she could and cursed her name. They say he tortured and killed her for sleeping with their servant girl.

"She slept with their servant girl?", Alice blurted out. Jessica couldn't believe how stupid she was, she was going to get kicked out and for some reason she felt sorry for her. The blonde just glared at her.

"Yes. She. Got. Around.", she said gritting her teeth. Alice gulped, she knew the look she was getting was the look of someone contemplating strangling her. "Now, this is important. Which one of you has the balls to spend an entire weekend at Whorehouse? No going home to Mommy and Daddy. No Tv. No internet. No phones." All of the girls remained silent for a moment, "If you refuse you can pack up your stuff and get the fuck out of here right now!"

Almost all of the pledges grabbed their belongings and left the living room except for Alice and Jessica. The Omegas laughed and teased the girls on their way out but once they were gone taunted Alice and Jessica.

"So it's only you two dummies, huh?", the blonde walked back and forth between them, "This must really mean a lot to the both of you."

"More than anything", Jessica shouted, "…Uh, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Priscilla. That's good to hear, Stanley…Haha, that's what I'm going to call you from now on, Stanley."

"Why won't you call her Jessica?", Alice asked, a little angry with this stuck up blonde.

"Because I can call her whatever I want!", she squeezed one of Alice's cheeks until it turned bright red. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Brandon", Alice spoke softly.

The girls laughed, laughed so much that they sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Well, Stanley and Brandon, you better pack for the weekend because you're in for the long haul!"

Once both girls were alone to get ready, Jessica couldn't hold back her frustration, "Alice, why the fuck are you doing this?"

Alice wasn't used to anyone getting angry with her, Hell week was really taking its toll on her, "What? It will be fun spending the weekend together, don't you think so?"

"No, this, all of this, why would you want to join a sorority? Especially the Omega's? These girls will chew you up and spit you out!"

"Shhh! They might hear you!"

"Alice, there is no way Esme would let you do this."

Alice turned away fro her, "I didn't tell her."

Jessica was surprised, she told her parents everything, she wasn't one to be rebellious. "Alice…I'm actually impressed. But I still don't understand why."

"Well…I know I'm not always the easiest person to get along with…all you ever talk about is how much you've always wanted to be an Omega like your mother."

"Yeah, but that was a guarantee, or at least I thought it was, these girls are out for blood!"

"It must mean a lot to you to spend the weekend without any internet…and a ghost."

Jessica laughed a little at that, "I guess it won't be so bad…I'll have someone to distract the ghost with." Alice laughed, she knew Jessica didn't mean it, she acted tough some times but knew she was a sweet girl.

"Hey, bitches! I hate to breakup this little squabble but it's time to go!"

They were squeezed into a red mini van and shipped off to their weekend retreat . They only had five minutes to say goodbye to their phones. Alice explained in detail to her mother in a message that she was fine and making new friends. She was volunteering and wouldn't be available to talk at her scheduled time. Esme had all of her children on a strict plan and if she didn't hear from them she would think they were either kidnapped or rebelling.

"Volunteering? Alice, you are such a liar!", Jessica said loudly, although she was impressed.

"I am volunteering my time so in a way I'm not lying. What did you tell your mom?"

"I'm spending the weekend at Whorehouse. She knows how much I want this so she doesn't really care how I get it."

"Oh, wow…I guess."

They were pulled out of the van, their bags and pillows thrown out on the snow covered ground. Both girls didn't have a chance to be mad that their belongings were tossed like garbage, their eyes were fixated on the old mansion beyond a rusted gate over ten feet tall, wrapped in chains. It was covered in darkness like in old horror movies, it gave a chill to their bones.

"We turned the generator on, get moving!", Pricilla pushed them. They moved the gate slightly so they could squeeze under the chains. They took in their surroundings, not exactly welcoming with the gargoyle statues and moss covered windows. Jessica didn't mind Alice holding her hand but she could have loosened her grip. She turned to look back at the Sorority sisters, all watching, impatient for them to get inside. Last chance to call it off.

Alice led the way, Jessica dragging her feet, at first she thought Alice was a lot braver than she thought but also remembered she didn't dress as warmly as she did. There was no way of knowing what could be on the other side of that door with the two huge knockers.

 **I'll do my best to update this every week. More reviews I get the faster a new chapter will be posted! Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice and Jessica are in the haunted house alone. What could happen? Please review!**

The large door was heavy, it took both of them to move it. Jessica fretted at having to move it again to close it behind them.

"Okay, let's slip out the back", said Jessica, she looked around in search of the back door. There was a lot of old furniture, fancy but hard to tell what decade or century they were made in. Creepy taxidermy and stone angels next to the huge walk-in fireplace like they were guarding it. Alice tugged at her hand.

"You're leaving?", she couldn't believe she was backing out and so soon.

"Alice, we can't spend four days here!", she stormed down the hall, holding tightly to her bag. Alice ran after her.

"But, what if they find out we left, don't you know what that would mean?"

"100 whacks for each of us, plus ten for each day we chickened out." She continued down the dark hallway, Alice expected to find a lit torch somewhere along the wall. The back door didn't look nearly as heavy, one iron latch, by the looks of it might not have been used much. She managed to pry the door open easily without Alice's help.

"Going somewhere?", both girls jumped, they weren't expecting Pricilla or her minions to be waiting for them to do that. "I expected this maybe from Brandon, but not you Stanley. You are a legacy after all."

"You told me it didn't matter who I was."

"Well, this does. Are you seriously going to walk out, you're such a pussy!"

"Hey!", Alice was ready to defend Jessica but Jessica put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back just in case she felt the need to slap the bitch.

"Look, it might not be paradise but some times we'll be bringing you food and turning the power on with the old fusebox. We choose when to put it on."

Jessica sighed, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Me too!", Alice clung on to Jessica's hand.

Pricilla and the others laughed, "At least you'll have some company", she started to lead the others back to the van, "We'll give you two some alone time. We'll be checking up on you to see if you didn't bail or if you're still alive!", she said the last part creepily, shinning her flashlight up to her face. Jessica shut the door and locked it.

"Those bitches!", Alice shouted. Jessica never heard anything like that come out of Alice's mouth, she almost laughed at the way she said it, like she wanted to kill someone.

Alice could see the look on her face, weirded out, "Hey, there are sides to me you don't know."

"Well, I'm tired, I've got to find a room", Alice followed behind her, they walked up the spiral staircase, each step creaking as they got closer to the top. Jessica was irritated by just how close ALice was behind her, she could feel her breathing on the back of her neck. "Could you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That."

Alice couldn't figure her out some times, Jessica just seemed to get bothered over nothing and lash out. The bedroom they found wasn't all bad, the bed was a queen size and surprising to both of them was looking in pretty good condition as if someone had been here earlier cleaning up. "Do you think they did this?"

"I don't know, doesn't make much sense for them to do that for us", Jessica walked in and placed her bag at the foot of the bed, "Well, this is my room for the weekend."

"Um…"

"What?"

Alice looked embarrassed, she didn't want to look Jessica in the eye, "I was going to ask…it's a pretty big bed and…"

"Alice, this is a big house okay? There are probably a ton of rooms to choose from, some of them probably as nice as this one."

"I'm…I'm scared…"

Jessica sighed, she put her hands on Alice's shoulders, "Alice, look at me", she looked up at her, finding a bit of comfort in those sharp blue eyes, "Nothing is going to happen, those stories about ghosts aren't true. Pricilla and her bitches are just trying to get to you so you'll want to back down."

"You're right. I'll be brave", she took her bag and walked out of the room, Jessica could swear that she heard someone speak but when she went to call for Alice she didn't hear anything. That was weird, she decided to think nothing else of it and get ready for bed. She had the sleeping bag on top of the bed's blankets, in nothing more than a tank top and pj pants. It was a little creepy being in that room all by herself, maybe Alice had the right idea to stay there with her.

The sound of what sounded like something in the distance kept her awake. It was coming from down the hall. Not bouncing, running, someone running in their bare feet and they were getting closer. Alice? She looked down at the crack of light coming from beneath the door, someone's shadow ran past. Jessica sat up and slowly moved to the door. She could feel her heart beating fast, this could all be a prank. Some girls that were left behind to torture them in their sleep. She opened the door and looked to her left and right only to find nothing. The hallway was in darkness. Now there wasn't even a sound.

She felt stupid, this house was already getting too her, she was worse than Alice. Something caught her eye, something moving at the very end of the hall. Her eyes widened. A naked woman. Young. Pale and dancing for some reason. She disappeared in the dark, Jessica was bewildered, she should have ran back to her room but she had the instinct to follow. She ran past a room tat had its door opened a crack, she spun around and turned back. She poked her head in to see Alice sitting on the small bed. "Alice! You're not naked!"

Alice was perplexed to see Jessica look so fretful, "Why would I be naked?"

"...Do you maybe want to sleep with me?", she asked, sounding shaken, she cleared her throat and tried to sound calm, "I mean, you're probably frightened being in this room all night by yourself."

"Well not re…I mean, okay sure", she gathered her things and went to Jessica's room. Both lied down, a ton of space between them. They stayed awake, fearful of every creak, and shutter from the wind. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Whatever happened to Bella? Why didn't she want to join a sorority?"

"She kind of went emo after her dad died. She's been inseparable from her stepmom ever since they went on that road trip together, apparently she might be getting married. I don't know who to."

"Wow, maybe she had the right idea, maybe she figured things out and she doesn't need some dumb sorority."

"It's her loss."

"She's not the one living out a horror movie right now."

"Everything will be fine, Alice. We just need to stick together." After some time passed Jessica could swear she could feel someone or something grabbing her. "Are you touching my ass?" Alice only answered with a soft snore.

 **I know, no real slash in this chapter but next chapter some things will go down, promise. Please review and let me know if you have ideas for stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to upload this sooner. Sorry. Glad people are liking it so far. Check out more of my stories when you get the chance. Jessica and Alice find some pretty weird stuff happening in the mansion, but is it just the Omegas or could it be something else? Please review!**

Jessica tossed and turned in the middle of the night, it wasn't so much a nightmare as it was a series of images she couldn't make heads or tails of. She was confused but wasn't troubled or distressed by what she saw; almost comforted. She felt a body on top of hers, ivory skin rubbing against hers. Her hands explored the back of this person, so smooth and welcoming. Who could it be? She felt short clumps of hair in her hands, brown spiked bits between her fingers. A close up of pink lips, a woman's lips, her mouth opened wide as if to orgasm. Her eyes were a striking brown and looked down at her with such intensity. She could never quite make out a face, some images were blurrier than others.

Jessica's heavy eyes finally started to lift and into painful sunlight coming through the window; if only the curtain was pushed a few more inches to the right she wouldn't be blinded. She groaned and looked around, too lazy to lift her head. Alice was getting dressed, she had just put on a black bra, her back to Jessica. Jessica smiled and laughed to herself because she saw that nice ass she was known for. Everyone, male and female talked about Alice, not just this cute, innocent girl but that nice round ass that was attached. Jessica remembered fondly talking at the cafeteria table with her friends before Alice practically forced her way into the circle of close knit girls.

"If you were a lesbian who would you want?", Jessica asked, this was something that came up a lot before 4th period since there wasn't a whole lot to do. Jessica wasn't the one who originally started this, it was actually her sluttier friend Rosalie and she was the first to mention Alice.

"You know my answer", Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would too", Angela, their nerdy friend answered.

"Come on you guys, someone other than Alice for a change."

"Yeah, why not someone a little older?", Bella suggested.

"Come on, Jess, she's got a nice bod."

"She does have a nice jello booty", Jessica chuckled and her friends joined.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out and explicitly told them how she would love to bury her face into it, "Rosalie, you are fucking nasty", Jessica exclaimed, making a face.

"You know it, bitch!"

It got weird when Alice was hanging out with them after her and Angela were lab partners. Jessica didn't want to play the game now that she was around but Rosalie didn't care. "Hey, Alice, if you were a lesbian, who would you want?"

Alice was bewildered, she wasn't sure how to answer such a question. She looked at the other girls, unsure if this was just a joke on her, "We do this all the time", Angela assured her.

Alice had to think long and hard, "….Uh…", Jessica was getting weirded out by how long she was staring at her, "Jessica?"

"Not me, freak!"

Everyone burst out laughing, Rosalie finally calmed down to tell Alice the rules were usually someone not anyone at the table. Alice felt embarrassed that she pointed out Jessica, she didn't want to make her feel awkward, "I'm sorry, I didn't know how this game worked", she looked at Jessica who wasn't over this little misunderstanding, "Jess, sorry, not you…"

"What, so now you're saying I'm not good enough for you?"

"Huh? No, that's not what I'm saying…I mean, you are attractive but…"

"But what?"

She looked around the table for help but she clearly wasn't getting any, "I wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't want to fuck me?"

Alice was feeling uncomfortable, she just wanted get up and leave but she just wanted to make amends for any wrong doing on her part. She hadn't known Jessica all that well so she didn't know that she was just messing with her to a certain extent. "Jess, that's enough", Bella chimed in.

"She's just kidding", said Angela.

"You wouldn't want Jessica if you were gay anyway."

"And why is that?", Jessica asked her sternly, folding her arms.

"I just don't think you would have what it takes."

"And you would?"

"Well, you have to lick pussy, I bet you'd suck at that."

"If I was and I'm not", she looked at Alice when she emphasized on the _not._ "I would be the best at it."

"If you say so", Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I do say so."

"I believe you", Alice smiled.

Jessica stuck her nose up at Rosalie.

'Sweet-ass Alice', thought Jessica.

"Do you smell that or am I going crazy?",asked Alice, sniffing the air.

Jessica sat up in bed and smelled something cooking. They rushed downstairs and found the kitchen, a large space where there was enough room for a full staff that would normally be for a fancy restaurant.

There was bacon and eggs left out for them and toast and hash browns. No one was around. "Who did all this?", Alice asked as Jessica walked around bewildered.

"W-well it must have been the Omegas, right?"

"I guess…they wouldn't let us starve", she remembered she had brought some food with her for the weekend but nothing like this, "What if it's poisoned?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the plates of food, "They wouldn't kill us."

"Yeah…but."

Jessica held up her plate of food to Alice's face, "Smell it, perfectly normal."

"Okay…"

They sat down and enjoyed. As they were finishing up there was a loud thump and a creaking noise. Both stood up in fright, and ran over to the door, poking their heads out to see. Alice's head beneath Jessica's, she looked down both directions. She groaned and to Jessica's surprise, braved going out on her own to see what it was. Jessica pulled at her sleeve, "Wait!"

Alice continued forward, "Come out! We're not afraid of you! This is so stupid!" Jessica cowered behind Alice as it seemed to be working, she seemed to have scree them off. Alice turned to Jessica and smiled, "It's the only way to deal with bullies." There was another loud thud and Alice jumped into Jessica's arms. Jessica wasn't sure why but this seem all too familiar.

After about a minute with no noise, Alice let go of Jessica's shoulders, her nails were really digging into them. "Okay, I think we'll be fine…for now."

"Cool…do you think you can let go of my butt now?"

"Huh?", Jessica didn't even notice she was holding onto Alice's tight jean wearing ass…and with both hands! "I'm sorry! I must have grabbed onto the closest thing to me."

Alice laughed, "That's okay."

Jessica winced, she get a hand squeezing one of her ass cheeks, it was not cool. "Um, could you let go of my ass?

Alice was shocked, she raised both hands for her to see, "But, I'm not holding it."

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What will happen now? Is there really a ghost after Alice and Jessica? Will there be more surprises? Please review!**

Alice slammed the bedroom door closed once Jessica was on the other side. Jessica attempted to push the heavy makeup table in front of the door, Alice assisted her but it a little bit more than both of them could manage. They couldn't get it very floe to the door, then Alice realized, "Couldn't a ghost just come right in if it wanted to? I mean, it can go through doors."

"Just shut up about ghosts for a minute!", Jessica sat on the bed, clutching a hand to the ass cheek that had been grabbed by an invisible hand. Alice sat next to her, "Maybe something just bit you."

"It felt like a hand, Alice."

"A tarantula maybe?" Alice wasn't helping the situation, Jessica glared at her, that cute face was about to be punched if she didn't watch it. Alice looked down at the floor, "Sorry, I know I run my mouth some times." Jessica couldn't help but feel a little bad, Alice did annoy her some times but she was probably the nicest person she'd ever met. She placed a hand on top of hers.

"Hey, I'm really glad you're here…you're probably a lot braver than me."

Alice looked up at her and smiled, a bit sceptical by this claim, "Probably?"

Jessica smiled and sighed, "Okay, definitely."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Alice had her eyes fixed on the closed door, "I just want to make it out of here alive."

"Don't worry, if there really is a ghost, maybe it just wanted to cop a feel", she tried to smile but was clearly shaking and unsure.

"You are beautiful", Alice said coyly.

Jessica almost felt like blushing, "Oh, stop…I mean, yeah, I know it."

"You're so modest", Alice laughed.

"Let's find the washroom", Jessica said, standing up heroically.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?". she looked at Jessica with doe like eyes, she couldn't say 'no'.

"Not so brave now, are we?", she smirked and held her pale hand firmly. They walked out together, never more than a few inches of a gap between them.

"When you were grabbed, was it one hand or two like you did to me?", Alice wasn't joking, she was being serious.

Jessica almost forgot that she practically assaulted her, "One…look, I'm sorry I grabbed your badonkadonk."

"It's okay, not as bad as the paddle."

They found the washroom, it was dark and creepy. Jessica tested the sink, the tap made a mechanic, loud, grinding sound and within ten seconds clear water shot out, "That's not so bad." Alice tried the tub which was rusted but in fairly good condition.

"Wow, it's perfect", she said feeling the warm water coming from the spout. But suddenly she felt strange, like Dejavu. She saw flashes of what happened in this shower long ago. She could see two women, dancing together as water splashed their naked bodies. They washed and admired each others' form. She could swear one of them looked like Jessica.

"Alice? Alice?", Jessica spoke to an almost comatose Alice who had her hand under the water for more than a minute. "Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh!", she moved away from the tub, weirded out by her vision.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, not sure what came over me. Can I have the shower first?"

"As if", Jessica pushed her aside.

Jessica slipped out of her top but Alice wasn't out of the room yet, "Can I stay here?"

"You're not getting in with me", she scoffed.

"I'll be right here by the door. I can be like your guard."

"Okay", Jessica groaned, "But no peeking, perv", she smiled and took the rest of her clothes off. Alice had trouble keeping her eyes away from her, not to be a creep but to compare her own body. From Jessica's side boob alone she could tell hers were bigger and firmer than her own, maybe 32C. She had a slender figure much like her own but there was still something about her that she wanted.

"AH!"

"Jessica, what's wrong?"

Jessica's head popped out through the tattered shower curtain, she was in a panic, "My…My boobs!"

"What happened to them?", Alice saw how she had both hands covering them, squeezing them.

"I think…I think they're getting bigger!"

"Well, that's good…Isn't it?"

"Alice, they're growing right now and it kind of hurts…ugh!"

Alice could see what she was talking about, her breasts were getting bigger, in fact growing a few cup sizes. Her hands pushed down on them as if to stop them from going any further; Alice found this fascinating. "Alice, you perv! Would you please help me!" Alice assisted her out of the tub, promising she wouldn't stare. Once she was out, the pain stopped. She took a moment to look at herself in the stained mirror. "Whoa."

"What now?" Jessica still had her back turned so she couldn't see what she was doing. She could tell though that she was groping herself while looking in the mirror.

"I think they might be a D. This-This is so awesome!", she was proud enough to turn around and lift them up to show Alice. Indeed they were fuller and even firmer than before. Her erect nipples, Alice thought looked like tiny Hershey kisses.

"Do you think this has anything to do with…"

"Don't you dare!", Jessica stopped her from ruining this moment for her, she would rather believe this was a late growth spurt than something supernatural.

"Fine. Can I shower now?", before Jessica could answer, Alice had a sudden burst of pain, not cramps but she could feel it going through her body. The pain stayed on her chest, she clenched it like she was having a heart attack. Jessica knew what this was and she wasn't pleased.

"No! No! No! Not you!", Alice ripped out of her top, literally, her breasts were growing and she had no choice but to rip out of her favourite shirt. Jessica saw how her bra was stretching out, unable to handle the pressure of these new weights. "Shit! They're gonna blow!" Jessica was ready to hit the deck, she held her hands out for cover. Alice's bra straps snapped and her bra split open. Her new rack came bursting out like they had just hatched and were ready to see the world. The pain was gone just like that, Alice was amazed. Jessica heard her laughing and looked but before she could get a look at them, Alice had her hands on them.

"Wow, Jessica, this is amazing!", Alice was jumping up and down while holding them in her hands, "I think they might even be bigger than yours!"

"The hell they are!", she removed Alice's hands away by force and got to see them, they were perfect. "They might be about the same."

"Let me feel yours to see."

"What? No, you little weirdo!", she folded her arms over her boobs and turned away from her.

"We can always measure!"

Jessica demanded that she knock it off and take her shower. Jessica wasn't sure how well she could fit into her tops, she needed them to last before she got out of there and bought new bras. She would definitely have a lot of stretched out shirts by the time this weekend was over. She couldn't wait to see the looks on all of those mean girls' faces. Not even Pricilla had tits like these, not Rosalie or Angela or Bella..Alice but nobody else she knew. "Would you hurry up in there? I don't want to spend all day in the bathroom." Alice was having too good a time in there on her own. Once she was done and dried she went back to holding Jessica's hand just in case their unwanted visitor came back.

"Maybe it was Madame Winter", Alice said after a moment of silence as they walked down the hall.

"What?"

"Maybe she did this to us."

"That's ridiculous, Alice."

"So our bodies decided it was time to finish puberty?"

"Maybe there's something in the water, you know, a scientific explanation."

"I'm not so sure…besides what's the scientific explanation for all of the noises and your butt?"

"Let's just do something else, okay? This is a big house, let's explore this house."

"Really? You want to look around?", Alice was actually really excited, maybe not as excited as she was in the bathroom but still excited.

"Yeah, we'll see if this old slut has anything valuable still left in the place."

"You want to steal?...Jess…"

"Don't be chicken, this is will be perfect I swear."

Alice decided to go along with this even if she really should have used common sense about their situation. They walked around upstairs, so many cobwebs, layers of dust. There was a very tall door that stretched out to the high ceiling. It was Madame Winters' master bedroom, likely a hotspot for her belongings. Jessica put the idea in Alice's head about jewels. They opened up the door and saw a large bed and a huge dresser filled with old stuff. Jessica rummaged through the dresser drawers. "We've got new looks now, Alice, it's time we accessorize."

"I'm still not so sure about this, Jessica", Alice looked around cautiously. She rubbed her shoulders, she was feeling a chill. "I'm going to wait outside." She waited out in the hallway, she noticed an ancient looking portrait of a distinguished woman who must have been Madame Winters. It was funny because she looked an awful lot like Jessica in some ways. The portrait even sported some cleavage on the woman, just like Jessica's new transformation. A laugh came from down the hall and Alice's name. "Jessica? Jessica, is that you?" She walked down the hall and heard her name again, it sounded playful. It wasn't coming from the master bedroom, but some other room. Alice could've sworn she saw a naked woman dancing, this was getting weird but she kept walking toward the laugh.

"What are you doing?", Jessica tapped Alice on the shoulder. She turned around looking scared, "Still being weird?"

"I thought you were in here. I heard you calling my name."

"You're really beginning to lose it. Maybe you should lie down."

"Maybe you're right…", she looked down at Jessica's outstretched hand and took it. They walked back down to the room together.

"Alice, were you calling me?", Jessica stuck her head out of the master bedroom. Alice was nowhere to be seen. She really didn't want to have to wander back to their room all by herself.

 **Jessica is all alone. Who is Alice really with? Let me know what you think! I'll do my best to update soon. If you have any suggestions for future chapters or stories you can let me know! Thank you for following!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am trying to see what I should write next. I will still be writing for this story so don't worry. I want to do more femslash, no cartoons or anything like that. Maybe something for Hunger Games or Zombieland or maybe a crossover of some sort. Maybe something of CHloe Moretz. Let me know what you think.**

 **As for now. Alice has gone off with this imposter Jessica. What will happen?**

 **Note: This chapter deals with some sexual content so if you don't like anything graphic you should stop now. I will have to change the rating to an M for the next chapter as things heat up.**

Alice lied in bed. _"Jessica"_ pulled a blanket over her, "Let me tuck you in."

"Oh, thank you", Alice saw this strange, comforting smile coming from her, it was a bit unusual. "Did you find anything good up there?"

She shook her head, "No…I wasn't really serious anyway."

"That's good. You don't want to make her angry", Alice could feel herself getting weak, it was as if someone had shot her with a poison dart and she was drifting into unconsciousness.

The one she thought to be Jessica laughed and still had that smile that Alice was skeptical about her. This Jessica was caressing her hair, she could see excitement in her eyes. Was there something she knew that she didn't? "You are a very pretty girl…" Alice could barely keep her eyes open, "...Sweet dreams…"

She was out like a light. First darkness but then something else, something that made her feel good all over. Her skin tingled, her nipples felt erect, even felt a little sore. She felt a hand creeping down her pants; it was her own. She slipped two fingers into her slit and began to masturbate for the first time in her life. Touching yourself was of course banned in her home, she wasn't sure what the penalty would be for being caught in the act. Alice used to think of it as dirty but now was feeling very good about doing it, she was getting wet. She used her other hand to move up her shirt and grab hold of a breast, squeezing as the pleasure got more intense. "Ahhh! Oh! Ughh! Ahh!", Alice called out, unable to stop herself.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?"

Alice stopped and saw Jessica standing at the door, her eyes bugging out of her head and her jaw wide. Her hands were sticking out, as if to shield herself from this image. If anything she wished she could erase this from her memory; sure she couldn't see what Alice was doing under the covers but she sure as shit had a pretty damn good idea.

Alice of course had to come up with an excuse on the fly, "I was having a bad dream I think!"

Jessica shuddered, "You were dreaming alright!"

"I-I never…I've never done that before. I swear!"

"Well, while you were doing that, I found these", she showed her a clump of diamonds in her pocket.

"But I thought you said you wouldn't do that?"

"When did I ever say that? Look, this bitch is loaded."

"That's wrong, Jessica."

"Oh, and what you were just doing wasn't?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"We both slept there", she gave herself a shake, "I'm going for a walk."

Alice did feel guilty, she was caught redhanded. She didn't see herself in the wrong until this very moment. She tried to go back to sleep but found herself tossing and turning. That is, until she felt another body lying beside her. As she was positioned on her side she felt a soft, slender hand touch her shoulder. Warm breath on the back of her neck. "Jessica? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?", she touched her short hair, rubbing her fingers through it, "Are you cold?"

"No…just right."

"Good. Good", she kissed her ear.

Alice began to turn around to ask what her deal was, this was seriously weirding her out, "What do you think you're…"

"Shhh! Go back to sleep." Alice did what she said and lied back on her side. Jessica once again lied behind her. Alice was back to sleep and was stirred awake when Jessica was punching her leg.

"Alice! You're snoring!"

"Huh?"

"How much can you sleep?"

Alice saw how peeved she was, "How long was I out?"

"Well, it's 9:30."

"PM?", Alice asked, shocked.

"Those bitches left us some more food", she handed her a tray.

"Wow, first you tuck me in and then you bring me food in bed."

Jessica watched Alice take the food and scarf it down. She had no idea what she was talking about, "Tuck you in? Is that part of your sick fantasy?"

"Don't you remember? You were spooning with me a while ago."

Jessica folded her arms and gave her usual bitch expression, "You're delirious. I would never spoon with you."

"I have been feeling weird all day. First my boobs…you know what... and these weird dreams about you that seem totally real."

"Well, stop dreaming about me!", she punched her leg hard this time making Alice whence. She had no choice but to sleep with Alice again that night, even though she was being disgusting she didn't want to sleep alone. She put a pillow between them, a wall to show her disgust. As the hours went on, Jessica began having those strange dreams that plauged her before, the ones with the unknown person, possibly female naked and possibly humping her. This seemed far more intense than before and Jessica was enjoying it. She was enjoying it so much that she decided to pleasure herself. She pulled an Alice and shoved a free hand under the blanket and massaged her already wet vagina. The woman was on top of her, her face blurred. Her boobs were hanging over her, she had the impulse to put one in her mouth but didn't even though they were bouncing above her and were looking all the more appealing. But unfortunately for her she knew she was waking up and she hadn't even finished. Reality crashed but the woman was still above her.

"ALICE!?"

"JESSICA!?"

Alice was on top of Jessica; naked, it looked like she too had just woken up. "Get off of me you pervert!"

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**More Alice and Jessica, they might be getting a little more friendly in this chapter! Please review! Happy Valentine's Day!**

Jessica pushed Alice off, she was in shock, so was Alice. Alice landed back on to her spot on the bed while Jessica stood up, freaking out at what had just happened. "I can't believe you! It's bad enough that you want me but now you're going to assault me?!"

"I wasn't I swear!", Alice sat up in bed, covering herself up with the sheet as Jessica paced the floor. "Also…I don't want you…at least not in that way!"

"You were on top of me with your boobs on my face!"

"I still don't know how that happened! I was dreaming of being back with the sorority and then this!…Also, your boob is hanging out", Alice pointed to Jessica's naked breasts hanging out freely.

"And you copped a feel!", Jessica shouted, putting her naked breast away.

"Okay, I didn't do that either!"

"So what, the ghost?"

"Hey, what were you dreaming about?"

Jessica shook her head in frustration, "I-What? Who cares?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what happened but I promise it won't happen again!"

"It won't!", Jessica opened the door, slowly so it would be more dramatic and have a greater impact on Alice.

Alice didn't understand how she could be so cold, clearly she had no clue what transpired, she didn't even know why she was naked, she had no recollection taking her clothes off. Alice took the sheet she had wrapped around her as a kind of toga and took her things. Jessica had the urge to tell her not to let the door hit her ass on the way out but decided not to. She felt pretty proud of herself for doing that, she knew Alice was weird and of course she secretly had the hots for her and would use ghosts as an excuse. She was tired, she snuggled back into a deep sleep, but not before putting a chair against the door to make sure she again wasn't attacked.

Alice felt like crying, she had lost a friend and was now labelled a pervert; even if she had rolled over to Jessica it had to be an accident. " _A..lice_ ", a voice whispered loudly; it was coming from down the hall. Alice gulped, this was time to be following someone or something calling her name. _"You've seen a lot of horror movies",_ thought Alice, _"You should know better than to follow the creepy voice."_ But when she tried to ignore it the voice seemed to bellow her name out, deeper and more demanding, " _Alllliiiiiiccceee."_

"Shut up!", shouted Alice, unsure if Jessica heard, she was sick of this creepy stuff messing with her head. She entered the room she dreaded, lied her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. She had no nightmares, but instead a comforting feeling, like when Jessica tucked her in and kissed her neck, whether or not that really happened. She couldn't describe these feelings but it seemed to be taking over her entire body, a kind of warmth. She dreamt she was sitting in a chair and a woman with a dark red robe had her back to her. She watched eagerly as the woman dropped the robe and she had nothing underneath. Alice didn't look away, the woman was so beautiful, so curvy, like a marble statue. She spoke her name, "Alice", not like the voice down the hall, more welcoming. Her face was covered in shadows when she turned, her long brown hair swayed as she approached her. She got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl toward the girl, her heart was beating so quickly, not out of fear but anticipation. She grabbed on to Alice's bare knees, her head between her legs. She looked up with these seductive eyes, so familiar but so foreign to her. She whispered instructions, so fast, almost inaudible. Alice understood her, she stood up from the chair and walked. She walked for a long time until she was faced with a door she had not seen yet in the house. On the other side of this door was a whole wardrobe, there was no way this could have been a closet, it looked like it had enough space for two rooms.

When Alice woke up she was in that room, she had sleepwalked for a long time. She stood up and saw someone there in the room that gave her a start. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. "That's me!", she was in front of a mirror, she was wearing something rather provocative. Tight leather, pants and a top that matched, it seemed new like it had been made for her, it fit her so well. Her hands were fitted with fingerless gloves. Her pants hugged her hips. Her top or lack there of barely covered her breasts as the bottoms of them were poking out. Her navel was showing. _"Mom would kill me!"_ She noticed a sewing machine that must have been worked on recently, but by who? There were still bits of leather and fabric.

"Alice, are you in here?", Jessica called. She poked her head inside, "There you are!" she ran up to her but stopped short once she saw what she had on. Alice smiled as Jessica's mouth was open wide; she struck a pose.

"Where did you? How?"

"I don't know but isn't it rad?"

"You're like Magic Mike."

"Magic Alice", she smirked.

Jessica put her arms around Alice, "I'm sorry about losing my temper last night. I was confused…I…you're a really good friend to me, Alice."

"I forgive you", she hugged her tight.

"You asked about dreams…I've been having a lot where…some really weird things have happened and once I think about them I think I might have pulled you on top of me and I don't know why."

"That still doesn't explain why I was naked."

"It's this house…You look so badass!", Jessica had to get back to how good Alice looked, her hair looked different too, like it had been spiked. "Those bitches won't know what to think."

"We'll both be popular. We should get you an outfit."

"That sounds great but first let's eat!"

Alice gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Uh…what was that for?"

"Just for being you…", she took Jessica's hand and they strolled off to the kitchen.

"So did Madame Winters make that for you?"

Alice shrugged with a smile, "Who knows."

 **More soon! Please review! If you have any ideas for future chapters or stories just leave it in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**More Alice and Jessica. I would like some more reviews! More reviews and the next chapter will be up a lot sooner!**

"Come on, Jessica, I can't wait any longer!" Alice was waiting out in the hall, she had helped her work on her outfit that would rival her own. Jessica made a few of her own personal touches to it.

"Hang on, I've almost finished!" Alice desperately wanted to sneak a peek through the keyhole but gave in to Jessica's privacy. "Okay, ready!" Alice practically kicked in the door. Jessica had her back turned, she spun around and revealed she had on tight leather shorts with suspenders, a bowler hat and very small, revealing white blouse, maybe at least three or four sizes too small with almost all of the buttons undone, giving the illusion that her breasts exploded out of her shirt.

"Wow!"

"You really like it?"

"I love it!", said an ecstatic Alice.

"Is it too revealing?"

"Oh, it's way too revealing, but that's why I love it!", she made Jessica laugh. Alice put her arms around Jessica, she thought she looked so adorable. She wasn't sure why but she was having this strange feeling as she had her hands planted firmly on her her lower back. Jessica was lost in her friend's eyes, she liked the way they sparkled; it was at this moment that she forgot about everything, the sorority, the ghosts…everything but Alice and her in this moment.

She licked her lips, the sight of Alice's lips and them making a smile, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, it was so strange, so new to her. "Everything okay?", Alice asked.

Jessica nodded, "Everything is okay…", she held on to Alice's shoulders, she seemed so strong, she could probably lift her up into her arms with ease.

"You just seemed to have gotten all quiet all of the sudden."

Jessica tried to laugh it off but found herself drawn again to Alice's lips, she invited herself to press her own against them. Alice was taken off guard by this, while Jessica's eyes were closed, hers were wide open; she didn't push her away however, that would be rude and she thought she should let her finish. Jessica wasn't finishing however, she was latching on to her mouth for dear life like her life depended on it. She tightened her grip on to Alice's shoulders and had even wrapped a leg around her. _'Whoa!',_ thought Alice, _'Hopefully she's going to break this soon, I'm really going to need air soon.'_

Alice was enjoying this however, she had never experienced anything like it, being a virgin and all and for the most part she thought, straight, but whatever Jessica was doing was really bringing out something she would have never thought about. Finally, Jessica took her mouth away and gasped for air, smiling at the big smile on Alice's face. Alice was speechless, Jessica kissed her on the mouth once more but just a peck. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

"I liked it…can we do it again? Maybe just give me another minute to get some air…", Alice didn't want to admit it to her, but this was her first real kiss. Sure, she would have boys that wanted to date her but her parents said it was out of the question because they feared she would be taken advantage of because she was so innocent. She was almost kissed in junior high but she stopped the boy from doing it just in case it led to something more.

"Yeah, sure…do you want to have a bath with me?", Jessica asked this so casually that at first Alice didn't even acknowledge what she was asking.

"Um…"

"It'll be a bubble bath."

"Wow, that does sound cool…but together? With me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Then Alice remembered, the Jessica that tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, how did she know this was really happening? "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"How do I know you're really you?"

"Huh?"

"How do I know this isn't just the ghost messing with me? I need to know."

Jessica smiled, "Okay, you need proof. Well, in high school we used to play a game of if you were gay who would you want to fuck and…"

"So?"

"Okay…Your name is Alice Brandon, I've known you since grade school, we didn't really start hanging out until high school. Your mom, Esme Brandon is…"

"Don't say it…"

"A cold hearted witch."

"Well, I guess that's better."

"And…", Jessica realized she didn't really know all that much about Alice, she could remember small useless details.

"And?"

"I remember one time in the cafeteria you slipped on the floor and got your tray of food all over you", she said trying not to laugh.

Alice ended up laughing, "It was tacos, all over my shirt."

Jessica put her arm in hers, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Alice couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, it seemed so childish, Jessica had no idea why she thought she wanted to do this either, it was like someone was controlling her. She drew a bath and took out her bottle of bubble bath, "So, do you take that everywhere with you?"

"What, you mean that you never do?", she smirked.

"I'm starting to think you only want to do this so you can have me take off my clothes."

"Okay, you got me", Jessica raised her hands out, playfully giving herself up.

"No peeking", Alice stripped, Jessica of course got a peek of that nice ass again. Alice sat in the tub, slowly sitting herself down. She watched Jessica slip out of her top.

Jessica held onto her boobs, clutching them tightly to her chest as Alice watched, "Alice!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare but you look really good."

"Fine", she let go of her boobs and let her continue to stare and long after Jessica took off her shorts too. Now both were in the water at opposite ends of the tub.

"So, what gave you this idea?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Like kissing me?"

"I don't know what came over me honestly…you looked so pretty and…I just sort of went for it."

"You certainly did."

"I have to confess something to you, Alice…I don't know that much about you."

"That's okay…", she smiled.

"No it isn't…I really see you as a friend…I don't even know what you're studying to be in school."

"Well, I don't have a major. I guess I'm trying to figure things out. I really want to be a rapper."

Jessica couldn't believe her ears, "What?"

Alice looked serious, "Yeah, I've always wanted to rap."

"About what?"

"Different things."

"Can I hear something?"

"No…you'll just make fun of me."

"Alice, I promise I won't make fun of you."

Alice looked away, turning red, regretting telling her this, "Look, the last night we're hear I will."

"Shake on it?" They both reach their hands across the tub, Jessica getting a nice glimpse of Alice's boobs drenched in bubble bath suds.

 **More to come! Keep those reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! More Alice and Jessica goodness in this chapter. Please review!**

Once out of the bath, both girls could swear they heard singing. Jessica instinctively held onto Alice's hand. "It's got to be Pricilla messing with us, right?", Jessica was mainly just trying to convince herself on that one. Alice began walking toward the beautiful voice. "What are you doing?"

"We'll go together, if it is the ghost, maybe we can try to talk to it, maybe even find out what it wants."

"Okay, fine, but if things get weird and I mean seriously we are going back to the room and barricading the door."

"Don't worry, babe, we'll be fine."

"Did you just call me babe?"

Alice felt her cheeks flush, "I…I might have."

Jessica just smiled and brushed off the weird exchange, "Okay, let's see what we got." The singing was very harmonized, neither knew what the song was it seemed old timey, likely something that Madame Winters had sang a lot in her day. Alice had her back to the wall, peeking behind the corner. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I've seen a lot of cop shows."

"Yeah, well, I've seen a lot of horror movies to know that following the creepy singing in the old house is not a good idea", Jessica followed behind and they were in another room they were unfamiliar with; an antique piano in the corner, cobwebs on old book shelfs and a fireplace that had just been set, the one who set it was a woman dressed in an old tattered dress. She didn't seem to notice the girls were there watching her crouched down, staring at the crackling flames.

"Please have a seat, girls", the woman said.

Alice and Jessica were both terrified, they obliged and sat down on the nearest piece of furniture, a love seat. "Madame Winters?", Alice said with a shaky voice. Her and Jessica's grip on one another grew stronger as their ghostly host crept over to them.

She was grey, transparent but looked very beautiful, a portrait hung above the fireplace of her from her youth; Jessica was floored by how much she resembled her. "Whoa, are we like related?"

Madame Winters smiled, "No. But it's uncanny isn't it?", she had a slight accent, European but her American took over. "My you girls look very well in your new clothes."

"Madame Winters, I have so many questions…", Alice started but was cut off by Jessica.

"Look, if you want us to go, we'll leave and you'll never have to see us again."

"Oh, Jessica, I don't want either of you to leave…you are my guests." Jessica was a little taken back by her knowing her name but then again she had most likely been watching them both since they arrived, "You remind me so much of my service girls…"

"Service girls?", Jessica asked, a bit skeptical on what that meant.

"I had two girls here that I had been how you say…friendly with and when I first saw you…it was like they had come home."

"You want to be friendly with us?", Alice asked.

Madame Winters chuckled, "My no, that is very much behind me. But I do like seeing lovers reignite their passion for one another."

Both Alice and Jessica stared at each other and then turned back to Madame Winters, "What?", they both almost said in unison.

"I have seen many girls come through these doors for a weekend of passion but most of them only last a night. I try to help them see each other as they used to."

"Whoa, um, Madame, we're not…", Jessica began but Alice spoke up.

"We're not…lovers…"

Madame Winters had trouble believing this, "You two are so good together, I can't bare to see you apart."

"We've never even…we don't…", Alice had so much difficulty trying to explain things clearly.

"We're not lesbos!", Jessica blurted out, not the word Alice was looking for.

Madame Winters found this amusing, "You two seem so inseparable…"

"Look, we were never even really friends before all of this…"

"You mean I am helping two beautiful creatures discover their feelings? This intrigues me more."

Jessica put both hands over her face, "Oh, God!"

"So, you gave us these?", Alice pointed to both of their chests."

"A gift."

"All of those fucked up dreams?", Jessica spoke between her hands.

"I may have helped you have sweet dreams."

Jessica groaned, Alice was finding this fascinating, "Madame Winters, you say you've tried to help lovers rekindle their romance? You do realize that every year around this time that there's a group of girls, a sorority that challenges girls to spend the weekend here, right? This is just a hazing ritual."

"Hmmm, I am familiar with one…so you mean…", she began to laugh a little, "I'm sorry, I have a little bit of trouble believing you, Alice."

Jessica let out a louder groan, "Maybe you've spent years of matchmaking that your ghost just hasn't settled, now you're just trying to pair everyone up."

Madame Winters pondered this, "Perhaps, my dear…well, I will leave you two alone, feel free to sample the wine."

"What wine?", Jessica asked, Alice pointed to a table full of different wine bottles and two glasses were placed. Madame Winters was gone and the two were left to figure out what they should do next. "Oh, what the hell", Jessica poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never drank before…I don't know what I'd be like."

Jessica laughed, "Alice it's just one drink, nothing's going to happen." She handed her the glass and the two got to drinking, laughing about how Madame Winters thought they were a couple, how silly it all was. After they finished their glass they had another and another. Soon they were on to their third bottle, saying this was the last one. Before they knew it they had their tongues down each other's throats, Jessica riding on top of Alice. She ripped open her top and shoved her face between her perfect breasts, licking a sucking.

"Not a lesbo, huh, Jess?", asked a very drunk Alice. Jessica ignored her, sucking and biting on her nipples. Alice wanted a turn at Jessica's boobs, ever since she saw them during their bath. Both moaned in ecstasy while Madame Winters watched at a distance, she smiled knowing she had brought two people together and hoped they would continue this long after the weekend was over.

 **What do you think, is this Alice and Jessica's destiny? Or will everything end once they leave Whorehouse? Please review and stay tuned. More reviews and a new chapter will be up before you even know it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long delay but here is the continuing adventures of Alice and Jessica! More sexual content in this chapter, see where things will take them. There will be more after this so don't worry! Please review!**

Bottles of wine and broken wine glasses were on top of and around the table. Both girls were curled up on the love seat, Alice's head under Jessica's chin. Jessica's shirt was off, her chest exposed and dyed red from the wine. Alice's pants were off but her panties were on and so was her top, though one boob, red from the wine was hanging out. Jessica let out a snore that started off small but grew louder waking herself and Alice up; their heads were both sore, the room was spinning, they must have had a wild night. Jessica placed a hand to her forehead, feeling the hangover full force, "Ugh! I need water!", Alice turned to look at her, she almost laughed seeing all of the red around Alice's mouth, it looked like she had smeared lipstick everywhere.

"What?", Alice asked groggily.

Jessica razed, "I think it's time we got cleaned up." In the bathroom they took turns splashing cold water on their faces, "I'm not sure what Madame Winters did to that wine ."

Alice couldn't believe her, did she honestly think Madame Winters had anything to do with their fun night? "I don't think she did anything, Jess, that was all…didn't you have fun?"

"It was a lot of fun, I'll admit, but there was no way…", she saw the look on Alice's face, she looked crushed. "Alice, we fooled around a little, I won't deny I enjoyed it…I'm just trying to figure things out. Maybe after we're out of this house we could have a night alone…", she smirked at the thought.

"Okay…I know girls experiment in college."

"You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah", she laughed it off but it was easy to tell she was still hurt. "I guess these bad boys soaked up most of the wine", she said squeezing her covered chest. Jessica laughed but stopped once Alice went to leave. She went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I really like you Alice…I really care a lot about you…even if I don't always show it."

"I care a lot about you too", she half heartedly smiled. Jessica let her go walk around, it gave her the chance to take a longer shower.

"Madame Winters, are you around?", Alice called out but heard no answer. She didn't feel as scared as she used to about the existence of a ghost, much had changed. She did feel like a new person after what she and Jessica both went through, she didn't care any longer if she was accepted into the sorority, she didn't need to prove anything to those bitches. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in an old mirror covered in webs; her mouth was still stained with wine. She began to wonder about Jessica's intentions, was she into girls and she was releasing all of this energy on her? Alice seemed guilty of this too, maybe they were both in denial.

"Alice, come quick!", Jessica ran up to her, "I heard something! Someone's at the door!"

"The Omega?"

They both ran to the door and sure enough Pricilla was there with her girls, What the fuck?" She couldn't get over how busy they were.

"We had quite the weekend ", Alice smirked.

"Well, I'll admit, you two look like super sluts. "

"We do look good don't we?", Jessica quipped.

"Well, ladies, you survived the weekend. Looks like we can only take one of you. We'll let you decide which one of you gets in."

Alice didn't understand, "Huh?"

Jessica took hold of Alice with both hands, "Alice, this was one of the best weekends of my life. You're the best and I never want to leave your side...So that's why I'm going with the Omega! " Alice was even more confused, Jessica was laughing and running over to the Omegas' side.

"That was a good burn, Stanley, I think you'll fit in just fine here."

Alice was crushed once more, Jessica teased her, "Whats wrong Alice? Did you think we'd be together forever?" All of the Omega laughed and laughed.

"Alice!" Alice was stirred awake by Jessica's voice. "Don't disappear like that, you scared me!"

Alice realized she was sitting on the love seat and must have passed out, "You were scared?"

"Well, yeah, I was worried about you." Alice smiled, she pulled Jessica in close, "What are you doing?"

"Finishing what you started", she kissed Jessica, she kissed her hard, she was into it, she had a strong grip on Alice's back. They took this into the kitchen where Jessica had an idea. Alice saw all the baked goods that were fresh from the oven on the table along with frosting ready to be spread, "Who?.." Alice began.

Jessica laughed, "Who do you think?"

She stripped Alice out of her top, Alice did the same giddy to see her naked again. Tossing their clothes aside they took each others beauty in. They playfully threw icing sugar at each other. Alice sucked some off of Jessica's boobs.

"Do you twerk, Alice? You wanna be in the music business you'll need to know how!", she got Alice to bend over the table and shake that lovely butt of hers. Jessica spread icing sugar all over those buns and licked them clean.

"Such a bad girl, Jessica!"

"You sure are!", Jessica said giving her a hard spank, it would not be the last. Alice now up on the table had her legs spread as Jessica went down on her, which surprisingly didn't take much to convince her.

"You were right, Jessica! You are the best at licking pussy!"

"My turn!" Alice was happy to make her friend orgas am. "Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Alice! Oh! Fuck!"

They were at it for hours up on that table, Jessica pressed her breasts against Alice's, she sucked on them for a while, massaging them and just having a great time.

Neither had felt this way before about a boy or girl, this was all so new and it was only just beginning.

 **More soon! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It looks like Alice and Jessica may have started something big. Could they have a relationship? Find out. Thank you for following this story, it means a lot! Please review!**

Alice couldn't believe it, she had sex with her best friend and she didn't regret a single second of it. She had this big smile on her face, they both did when they went to wash off all the pastries and flour from their bodies in the bathroom. They showered together and weren't ashamed, Jessica was all for it, there was obviously nothing to hide at this point. "I never heard you use language like that before, Alice", she said as she cleaned Alice's back with a loofa, "You swear like a sailor."

"You bring that out in me", she smirked, "You said some interesting things too. I also didn't know how much of an ass girl you were."

Jessica didn't know what she meant at first but clued in to the fact that she licked a ton of icing and other stuff off of that big booty, "Damn, Alice, it's fine." Alice laughed, "Don't forget, Brandon, you still owe me a rap."

"Oh, you still want to hear that, huh?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do", she gave one of Alice's ass cheeks a playful slap; Jessica liked the sounds she was making, "You like that, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am!", Alice tried to cover a laugh and tried to act more sexual. Jessica gave her other cheek a slap, "Ooh! Harder!"

Jessica gave her ass another go and leaned in to whisper into her lover's ear, "How was that?"

Alice had chills go through her body at just how much Jessica could make her voice so sensual, "Mmm, I loved it, Ma'am." Jessica turned her around and kissed her as the water from the shower head continued to douse them. The Omegas would be on their way shortly to pick them up, neither wanted to ever leave but knew that was impossible.

As she packed, Alice was still unsure if her and Jessica would continue this relationship, as much as it seemed like they could make it work it still seemed like a fantasy. Being in this house had changed them, like they were under a spell by Madame Winters, who was to say everything wouldn't just seem like a dream once they were out the front door.

She hummed a tune as Jessica saw how down she was again, "Alice, lets hear that rap."

"I don't know, Jess…"

"Come on", she smiled, Alice found it hard to say no to that gorgeous smile.

Alice had to psyche herself up to come up with something on the fly. It was so different than rapping by herself in her room or in front of the bathroom mirror. She cleared her throat, "Sitting in this old creepy house. Not alone. With my girl Jessica. Dropped off by that mean bitch Pricilla. Whorehouse…long weekend with a ghost. Can't think of anything I hate the most. Got nice rack, got Madame Winters to thank for that. I got to see Jessica naked…something something…"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh, Alice pushed her on her back, "No, that was good, I swear", she said between laughs. There was a heavy knock at the front door, they both knew who had arrived. They took their things, unsure how they were going to explain their new look. The van was waiting outside and so were Pricilla and her minions, it was all too familiar to Alice. "Well, look who didn't run home to mommy", Pricilla mocked in her dry tone. Both girls felt weird stepping away from the house, almost as if they had just been woken up. Jessica held her chest, her boobs had returned to normal, perhaps they never changed, it was the same for Alice too.

"Well, bitches, you may have survived whore house but that doesn't mean you're both in…" Alice was feeling ill, this wasn't just deja view this was a premonition. "We can only take one of you." Jessica knew that Pricilla had something like this up her sleeve, she was a legacy too and knew she had to be hard on her just to see if she would crack, Alice never had a chance. "So congratulations, Stanley!" Alice felt Jessica's hand touching hers, pulling her in.

"Pricilla, I've been doing some thinking and I feel that I could give less of a shit if I was an Omega."

The Omegas were stunned, no pledge had ever talked to her this way, "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm done."

"You're just going to throw it all away, are you fucking stupid?"

"I was for thinking that being an Omega was all that mattered to me."

"Fine. I guess we could settle for Brandon."

"No fucking way", Alice said confidently.

Pricilla couldn't believe they would reject her offer, Omegas were almost guaranteed a promising future and were treated like royalty on campus. The real icing on the cake so to speak was when Jessica brought Alice into a kiss, not just to tell Pricilla 'Fuck you', but because Alice telling her off made her kind of hot. Pricilla was of course disgusted by their act of affection towards one another especially since Jessica wasn't as warmed up to her as before. The Omegas were about to leave without them before Jessica spoke up.

"Oh, you're driving us home or else we'll shut down your whole little operation."

"Yeah, we've got the paddle marks to prove it", Alice added.

They were dropped off at Jessica's dorm, both were in shock by what they did. "Are you sure this is what you want?", Alice asked as they sat on Jessica's bed.

"My mom always made it seem like being in a sorority was the best time you could have but I realized that it just wasn't worth it…"

There was a brief pause before Alice asked, "So…what do we do now?"

Jessica placed a hand on the side of Alice's face, "Oh, I can think of a few things we could do…", something caught Jessica's eye. It was a wedding invite on top of a mail pile. Both her and Alice looked it over.

"Bella's getting married?"

"So is her stepmom Renee. It must be a double wedding."

"Uh…Jessica, if it was a double wedding then where are the grooms' names?"

 **More to come. Next chapter will be a crossover with a previous story I did called Twisted Roads.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice, Jessica and friends try to get to the bottom of this invitation from Bella. Alice and Jessica wonder if they should reveal their secret to the group. Crossover with anothet story of mine called Twisted Roads, a Bella/Renee fic where Renee is her stepmom. Thank you for following. Please review!**

"I still don't understand any of this", Jessica told Rosalie over the phone.

"Neither do I. Bella was never good at jokes from what I can remember."

"Could this be real?", Jessica said while reading the wedding invite once more.

"I don't think it's even legal", Rosalie was skeptic about the whole thing. She had gotten her invite just that morning. "Whatever this is she said she'd meet us tonight. Where are you right now?"

"At my dorm with Alice." Alice was lying on her bed, looking over one of Jessica's psychology books from class.

"Alice? What, did you two have to sit on ice after initiation?", she laughed, she knew Jessica was all about this Omega group and knew how much it bugged her when she wasn't taken seriously about it. "Alice really went with you? Wow, I wish I was there to see that ass getting hit with a paddle."

Jessica sighed, "We both dropped out."

"Wait, so you did get in? Why wouldn't you become an Omega, it meant everything to you?"

"Things changed...we spent the long weekend at that old mansion they call Whore house."

"So you did it for nothing?"

Jessica smiled over at Alice, "Not for nothing."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later."

"Fine...I need to do laundry anyway. Bye, bitch."

When Jessica ended the call on her cell, Alice put her book down. "So, what's happening? "

"We're meeting Bella tonight at Max's Pizza."

"I mean, are you going to tell Rosalie about us?"

Jessica sat down on the bed, she was nervous about that, "I don't know...I mean, do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Well...Yeah, I guess maybe not."

"It'll be okay, besides we don't want to ruin Bella's news. If we came out to everyone they might think we're joking, especially Rosalie. I don't really want to hear any of her bullshit."

"Neither do I...but maybe she'd also be jealous."

"Jealous how?"

"I know she thinks I have a nice ass."

Jessica laughed, "We all do."

"But Rosalie is a slut so she might be mad that you moved in on something she wanted."

Jessica laughed harder, just the fact Alice described Rosalie that way. "You're right, I bet she would!"

It was 7pm and Max's Pizza was busy. Early in the week but still close to the colleges was stressful. Jessica and Rosalie saw Rosalie and Angela at a booth. "Where's the bride?"

"She said 7", Rosalie groaned.

"Guys, I still don't know what's going on", Angela chimed in, "Her step mom is Renee, right?"

"We thought maybe it was a double wedding", said Jessica.

"Jessica, did are you an Omega now?"

Jessica looked at Alice and sniled then turned back to Angela, "No."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. It turns out that it wasn't what I wanted."

"Oh", Angela was confused, she thought it was something that was a big part of her family.

"Didn't you pledge, Alice?", Rosalie asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes...", Alice tried to smile.

"I bet that paddle must've hurt, huh?"

Alice tried to act cool, she knew this was going to come up in conversation at some point, "Yes. Very much. But I could handle it."

"I bet", she teased, "A lot better than Jessica."

"Ha. Ha.", Jessica fake laughed.

Just at that moment, Bella walked in and sat down, Rosalie of course was the first to open her big mouth. "How was your trip, Bells?"

"Good. Great. How have you all been?"

"Really good", Alice said as she placed a hand on Jessica's inner thigh. "Please, tell us what's going on."

"Okay. First. I know I have been absent for a while and you guys thought I must have thought I dropped off the face of the earth. Well, some things happened to me on the road trip Renee dragged me on."

"Like what?", Angela interrupted, she was getting more anxious.

"...It's like this..."

"You fucked your mom." Rosalie said casually, "Like I'm sure we can all relate."

Jessica was disappointed with her behaviour, Alice wanted to say something to her but had trouble coming up with an insult. "It's complicated..."

"You're getting married, right? How complicated is it?", Rosalie mocked.

"Bella, I don't understand you", Angela spoke up, she was feeling a mixture of shame and disgust, "You're marrying..."

"She was my step mom. I know. But on that road trip, I learned a lot about her, I guess it's hard to explain but I love her and she's who I want to spend my life with."

Rosalie snorted, laughing much to the dismay of Alice and Jessica. "Bella, I think it's great", Alice said.

"Me too", said Jessica.

"This has to be a joke. You're all in on it", Angela said concerned.

"No, Bella's just a freak", laughed Rosalie once more, getting attention from people in the next booth.

"Rosalie, shut up!", Jessica said rather loud.

"What, are you telling me you think this is normal?"

"I think it's romantic", Alice had her eyes locked onto Rosalie's, looking quite pissed.

"You would."

"You're damn right", Jessica again said rather loudly. Rosalie wasn't sure what she was getting at until she noticed how close both of them were sitting to each other. Jessica's arm around Alice.

"Wait a minute. You two..."

"We're together.", Jessica finished her sentence. Alice was a little stunned at first that she would tell but was glad she did.

Jessica kissed Alice's cheek. This was becoming too much for Angela, she stood up, "This is getting too weird. When you gus start making sense give me a call" and with that, Angela was out the door.

Rosalie honestly didn't know what to say. Bella looked at them both, she now wasn't sure if they were kidding, "You two really are?" Alice nodded, "You're not just saying that?" Jessica shook her head. Rosalie couldn't fathom what was happening she burst into a laughing fit.

They ended up going outside for some air. Bella told seem some details about what happened but not all of the juicy details. Jessica wasn't sure she could compeye even though her and Alice's story involved a ghost which was probably a good thing she left out.

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"We're happy for you, Bella", said Alice, giving her a hug.

"I can't wait for you to meet Renee...we'll, I guess you already have...", Bella laughed, it was weird to see her smile so much.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry for what I said", Rosalie did seem a bit embarrassed now after Angela left.

"I kind of learned to accept that rom you by now...but it's okay, I know this seems crazy. I guess I should go now, Renee is probably wondering where I am."

"We should head home too", said Jessica, realizing how tired Alice looked. They all waved and we're going to go their separate ways when Rosalie grabbed Jessica's arm.

"You two hooked up at that house."

"Yes", Jessica whispered.

"So..what exactly..."

"I licked icing sugar off of her ass", Jessica smiled. She left Rosalie standing there in the parking lot. Quite shocked, mouth open wide.

 **One more chapter to come! Hope you like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice has someone else she needs to tell about her and Jessica's relationship. Please review! It's the final chapter. I am thinking about doing another Twilight fic, preferably a pairing of older younger like Bella/Renee or Bella/Esme maybe with different characters. If you have a suggestion feel free to let me know!**

Alice was too nervous, she sat up on her bed but looked down at the floor; maybe Jessica was right about this being a bad idea. For the most part things went well telling their friends that Jessica and her were a couple, except for Angela who was still trying to process Bella's news of marrying her step mother. Alice wanted to come clean to her mother, maybe bring up Bella first and then maybe she wouldn't seem so bad in comparison.

Esme told her noon, 12 on the dot, she was very strict even now that Alice was away from home she could still sense her presence. Alice was 19 now, she shouldn't have any reason to be scared but she was, even though she was technically the favourite amongst her siblings, it wouldn't stop Esme from finding ways to punish her. There was a loud knock at the door, she knew she couldn't keep her waiting but she didn't feel mentally prepared enough to face her.

When she opened the door, Esme's dark eyes and deadpan face made her shiver, "Hi, Mom, please come in." She was ready for her to criticize her living.

"Alice, dear, we can always move you into an apartment."

"No, it's okay, really."

"You seem to be pleased", she half smiled and folded her arms.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I heard rumour that you went behind my back and went to that sorority"

"Yes…I just went to see what it was like, I didn't get in."

"Alice, what were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be fun", she smiled innocently.

"You didn't study that long weekend, you were with them."

She was making Alice feel more uncomfortable, she was always so good at that, "I went for the initiation."

"So you lied to me twice, this isn't like you at all."

"I know, but college is supposed to be where I'm independent. You told me I had to make own decisions…good or bad."

"And which one was this one?"

Alice didn't have an answer, on one hand it was a bad idea but she learned from it and some good did come out of it, "I don't know."

"I should never had let you come here", Esme sighed.

"No it was good…I mean I was scared at first being in that old house."

"Old house? You're not talking about that abandoned house? The one with all of those gruesome stories?" she waited for Alice to nod, she looked a little ashamed, "Why on earth…"

"I wasn't there alone. I was with Jessica, we kept each other company."

"Jessica? I never understood why you always wanted to hangout with that little slut", she put so much emphasis on the word slut that it made Alice cringe.

"She's really nice once you get to know her, Mother."

Esme rolled her eyes, on the verge of laughing, "All of those girls you were friends with in high school treated you horribly. Just look at that Bella Swan, did you know she's getting married? To a woman!?"

"Yea, her stepmom Renee", Alice said this like it was nothing, this was clearly news to Esme, she looked ready to be sick.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! Her father…her husband died and she married…", she had to give herself a shake to relieve herself of these thoughts, "What a fucked up family"

"I got invited to the wedding", Alice smiled.

"YOU aren't going to that!", her eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets, "I can't believe that you are acting like this is normal."

"She's my friend and I think it's actually kind of sweet."

"Alice, what has this place done to you?", she looked her daughter over, placing both hands on her face, checking her pupils.

"I'm not on drugs if that's what you think…I did start dating someone."

Esme backed away for a moment, "What? Why didn't you tell me."

"I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Alice, I just want to know that you're safe…you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No, Mom…well…", she laughed a little.

"This isn't a joke, young lady. If you have fooled around…I've always told you to wait until you were married. There are so many things you can catch", she warned.

"I know."

"Who is he? And no more lies."

Alice tried to smile but it was so hard with her mother's eyes looking right through her like daggers, "It's not a he."

Esme shook her head, "I don't understand."

"I found out a lot about myself that weekend. I'm a lesbian", she said boldly.

Esme was ready to freakout, scream at the top of her lungs but instead calmly spoke, "Okay…okay…we can get through this. I'll hire the best therapist. We'll get though this together."

Alice smiled obliviously, "What are you talking about?"

"Alice, this is ridiculous, you're not a rug muncher!"

"Mother!"

Esme grabbed Alice's arm, "I need to take you out of here", before Alice could argue, Jessica stormed into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jessica freed Alice out of her mother's grasp and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Time to calm down", Jessica said rather confidently. This was so weird for both Alice and Esme to see because neither had seen anyone stand up to her before.

"This is a family matter, you need to leave!", Esme ordered.

"Family matter? Okay", she held onto Alice's hand and smiled at her, Esme started to clue in, "Wait a minute…You…and you?"

"That's right, Mom", Jessica said, mocking her.

Esme groaned, she wanted to strangle Jessica so badly but didn't want to cause a scene if campus security had to escort her out. "Alice, please don't do this."

"It's too late…I love her", Alice looked into Jessica's eyes, more sure about this than anything else in her life.

Esme was ready to pull her hair out, she was too angry to drag her daughter out of there kicking and screaming, "Fine! Have it your way! You are not allowed to come back home!"

"Mom, wait…", Alice watched as Esme went for the door. Esme stopped to hear her daughter out even though she made up her mind 20 seconds ago, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Esme was stunned, this wasn't the girl she raised anymore; Alice would regret saying that later, it was all she could think of to say. The door was slammed behind her.

"Wow", Alice said, not taking her eyes off the door.

"She'll get over it", Jessica assured her.

* * *

It was the day of the big wedding. It was done back in their hometown, outside and with a large crowd. There were no bridesmaids, Bella knew not all of the girls wanted to be and it just wasn't fair that Renee didn't have any. Alice could feel tears in her eyes, she couldn't help it. Jessica was fascinated by this couple, she watched them exchange vows and saw just how much both cared for the other. It was still strange that Renee knew Bella when she was only 12 when she was married to Charlie, Bella was still so much younger. "They both look so hot", Jessica whispered to Alice. Their white gowns, though slightly different were both exceptional. When the kiss finally came it looked so beautiful that a tear actually slid down Alice's face, she wished she could have a perfect moment just like this.

Both women threw a bouquet, Alice and Jessica had trouble getting close. Rosalie was pushing people out of her way. The bouquet that Renee threw went a little too far and fell onto the dessert table. Bella's landed in Jessica's arms. She felt a little embarrassed and handed it to Alice.

"So you two, huh?", Renee asked once the commotion died down, she saw both girls holding hands.

"Yeah", Jessica smirked.

"When are you two going to tie the knot?"

Jessica turned red, Alice's eyes were still pretty watery. "Don't pressure them", Bella said.

"You two look really good", Alice tried to smile.

"Is it true you stayed in that old mansion they call Whore House?"

"Yeah…it was crazy", Jessica said, not wanting to go into any details.

"It's haunted", Alice felt more comfortable now talking about the experience. She knew Jessica wouldn't want to talk about some of the sexual activity they got into but spared no details on their boobs exploding out of their shirts.

"Wow, your boobs grew? I would love to see that", Bella hinted this to Renee. Renee laughed, she knew how much Bella wanted implants.

"We'll have to spend our honeymoon there."

Angela surprisingly showed up and no one noticed until she presented them with a gift, "I still think this is really weird but I bought you something because you're still my friend."

"Thanks, Angela!", Bella hugged her tightly, making Angela feel more awkward about doing this.

The sun was going down, Alice and Jessica watched it set together. It took Alice a moment to realize that Jessica was on her knees, "Jessica, what are you do…"

She was picking a flower off the ground, "What?"

"Nothing", Alice looked away.

"Did you think I was going to propose?"

Alice sighed, "No…that would be…"

"I would want to marry you one day", Jessica smirked.

"Ha ha", said Alice sarcastically.

Jessica held her hand, "I'm serious…I…I love you."

"I love you too…"

Jessica brought her in for a kiss, "You need to concentrate on your rap career", she said before kissing her.

They didn't know their friends were watching. Rosalie still couldn't believe Jessica got into those tights pants of Alice and not her. Esme eventually accepted her daughter but was still guarded about Jessica. Marriage was still on their minds through college and so was Madame Winters.

"We should go back there", Alice would say.

"And do what exactly?"

"Thank her."

* * *

Bella and Renee did end up going to the mansion and their first night didn't go exactly as planned. "Do you really want to spend the night here?", Bella asked Renee; she had become worried about the cobwebs and weird noises.

"Bella, where's your sense of adventure?", Renee had her hands around her waist, ready to get her undressed when they both saw someone walking in the hall. Scared, Bella was reluctantly dragged out of the bedroom and into a library.

The third wheel had her back turned, "Hello, Miss?", Renee asked her.

"So glad to have you both here…it's been so long since I have had a couple here."

"Alice and Jessica sent us", Bella said.

"Are they doing well?"

"Yes. Very well", Renee said, she looked at Bella who was still scared.

"Good. I am happy for them."

"So…what now?", Bella asked.

Madame Winters turned to them and smiled, she stared at Bella's flat chest. Bella gasped as she felt her bra tightening, in no time two large breasts formed under her shirt, Renee thought this was pretty kinky. Bella was delighted. Renee was getting horny.

Madame Winters smiled, pleased with her work, "It is only the beginning."

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
